towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
5. Kapitel (Das erstarrte Universum 1)
5.1 Ankuft auf Frostbeule Die Überfahrt dauerte mehrere Tage, doch jeder der "Toa" konnte spüren, dass die Insel näher rückte, da es auch Tag für Tag kühler wurde. Nach etwa fünf Tagen lag eine dickte Frostschicht auf dem Boot und das Meer war geradezu von Eisschollen und -bergen gespickt. Taraija freute sich: "Frostbeule kann nicht mehr weit sein!" Die anderen "Toa" konnten Taraijas Freude nicht gerade teilen. Vor allem Lyx und Puritt froren erbärmlich. "Die Ödländer waren viel wärmer als dieser Kühlschrank hier!", schmipfte der Bandit und wärmte sich durch das Stemmen von Eisblöcken. "Jetzt habt euch nicht so. Wir sind bald da. Seht ihr am Horizont kann man Frostbeule schon sehen.", meinte Taraija aufmunternd. "Darf ich mir dort einen Matoraner fangen?", fragte Xivan hoffnungsvoll, "Der letzte liegt nämlich schon eine Weile zurück." "Nein.", war die prompte Antwort, "Wir wollen es uns doch nicht mit den Matoranern verscherzen!" Xivan grummelte irgendetwas unverständliches, sah aber ein, dass es vernünftiger wäre. Gegen Vormittag erreichten sie Frostbeule. Ein eisiger Wind wehte ihnen entgegen. Im allgemeinen war Frostbeule wenig einladend: Eine hügelige fast immer komplett vereiste Insel mit hohen Bergen und ebenso tiefen Tälern, zahlreiche Gletscherzungen schoben sich ins Tal und überall lag eine dicke Schneedecke. Es war bewölkt, als die "Toa" ankamen und just in diesem Moment fing es auch noch an zu schneien. "Ekelhaft!", entfuhr es Lyx, "Einfach ekelhaft!" Ein schmaler Weg führte die Gruppe weg von der Küste und in Richtung Festland. "Nach Keisallt" stand auf einem Schild am Wegesrand und deutete ins Landesinnere. Inzwischen nahm das Schneegestöber zu und die "Toa" kamen nur langsam voran. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schwächte sich der Schneesturm langsam wieder ab und gab die Sicht auf eine kleine Hütte frei. Ein Schlagbaum neben ihr sperrte den Weg ab und ein Eismatoraner stand davor. Ein Schwert in der Hand haltend. Doch als er die "Toa" entdeckte stecke er es ein und winkte ihnen zu. "Seit gegrüßt Fremde!", rief er freundlich und lächelte, "Was führt euch denn an einen so entlegenen Ort?" "Oh, wir sind auf der Suche nach jemanden, wissen aber selber noch nicht genau wen.", antwortete Taraija. "Nun vielleicht kann euch ja unser Turaga helfen.", meinte der Wachmatoraner, "Übrigens: Es ist doch heute wieder ein wunderschöner Tag. Es schneit zwar ein wenig aber seht doch mal die Schönheit dieses Schnees oder die Reinheit dieser Luft. Ist doch herrlich nicht wahr?" "Ja wunderbar... Aber jetzt muss ich dir unbedingt mal was sagen: Vielleicht weißt du es ja nicht, aber wir sind Toa.", erklärte Taraija. "Das weiß ich. Unser Turaga hat es uns beigebracht. Ihr seid die Toa, die auf der Hauptstadtinsel Verbrecher einfangt wenn ich richtig gehört habe.", entgegnete der Eismatoraner. "Gut, das erspart mir die Erklärung. Dann komme ich gleich zu meiner Frage: Mir ist aufgefallen, dass unter den ganzen Verbrechern kein einziger Eismatoraner dabei war. Woran liegt das?" "Das sage ich euch gerne. Unser ehrenwerte Turaga, Forsor ist im übrigen sein Name, hat die edle Maske der Friedfertigkeit und konnte uns so lehren fast völlig frei von Wut oder schlechten Gedanken zu sein.", klärte er auf, "Stellt euch nur vor, man könnte das auf die ganze Welt ausweiten. Ewiger Friede für alle. Hört sich das nicht unglaublich toll an?" Bevor Taraija antworten konnte, wurde sie von Xivan etwas abseits gezogen. "Ich weiß nicht wie es dir geht, aber ist dir aufgefallen, dass wir auf ein Dorf voller Friedensfanatiker zusteuern?!!", brüllte er, "Wie wollen wir dort jemanden für unsere Sache gewinnen?!" "Das lass mal ruhig meine Sorge sein.", entgegnete sie kalt. "Ist etwas nicht in Ordung?", fragte die Eismatoranerwache besorgt, "Dein Freund hat so gebrüllt." "Ach ihn regt nur die Kälte auf. Es ist es warm gewohnt." "Ach so, dann werde ich euch schnell den Weg freimachen, damit ihr euch ihn Keisallt etwas aufwärmen könnt. Es ist im übrigen nicht mehr weit." Mit diesen Worten hob der Eismatoraner den Schlagbaum und lies die "Toa" passieren. 5.2 In Keisallt Der Eismatoraner hatte Recht: In nur etwa fünf Minuten erreichten die mittlerweile durchgefrorenen "Toa" das Dorf Keisallt. Es lag tief in einem Talkessel und war geradezu umringt von Hügeln und hohen, verschneiten, Bergen. Das Dorf selbst war ziemlich beschaulich: Einige gemütliche Holzhütten, ein mittelgroßer Hauptplatz auf dem die Statue eines Toa stand, eine etwas größere Hütte, die scheinbar nicht nur aus Holz bestand und eine Bibliothek. Als solche konnte sie jedoch nur Taraija ausmachen, da sie sich nicht sonderlich von den Wohnungen der Matoraner unterscheidete. Aus den Schornsteinen stieg unentwegt Rauch aus und versprach so eine angenehme wärme im inneren der Hauser. Zur Enttäuschung aller hatte Taraija noch nicht vor sich irgendwo aufzuwärmen. "Wir müssen zuerst den Turaga finden.", sagte sie und ging ersteinmal zum Hauptplatz. Dort stand die Statue eines prächtigen Toa, darunter war folgendes Geschrieben: In Gedenken an den Anführer der Toa Incognita. Toa Lefislav Doch die "Toa" sahen sie sich nur flüchtig an, sondern suchten angestrent nach dem Turaga. Als sie sich damit abgefunden haben, dass er nicht hier am Hauptplatz zu finden sei wante sich Taraija an einen Matoraner. "Einen Augenblick, dürfte ich dich etwas fragen?", begann Taraija. Der Matoraner nickte, "Ja nur zu." "Okay, weisst du zufällig, wo der Turaga dieses Dorfes steckt?" "Oh der Turaga, der wird zu dieser Tageszeit dort vorne auf diesem Berg zu finden sein.", meinte der Eismatoraner und zeigte auf einen hohen felsigen Berg im Osten. "Vielen Dank. Gut lasst uns gehen." "Sag mal, was sucht ein alter klappriger Turaga auf so einen hohem Berg?", fragte Lyx während des laufens. "Na was wohl, er wird wahrscheinlich meditieren.", entgegnete Taraija. Aber dem sollte nicht so sein. Als die "Toa" nämlich den Berg erreichten sahen sie, dass eine ziemlich große, lange und vor allem steile Skipiste angebracht war. Am unteren Ende stand ein Matoraner und wedelte mit einer Fackel jemanden, der oben am Berg stand zu. Er war zu weit entfernt damit man ihn erkennen konnte, doch es schien fast so, als ob er diese Piste hinunterrauschen würde. Seelenruhig legte er sich seine Skier an und griff nach seinen Skistöcken, dann stieß er sich ab und sauste mit einem Höllentempo hinunter um am Ende der Rampe einen waghalsigen Luftsprung durchzuführen. Er flog fast drei Sekunden lang, bevor er nur wenige Meter vor den verdutzten "Toa" landete. Erst jetzt erkannten sie. "Da.. das ist der Turaga?", stammelten sie ungläbig. Der Turaga wandte sich an den Eismatoraner. "Wie viel?", fragte er. "Genau 12,34 m Turaga.", antwortete dieser. "Gib mir fünf Kumpel!", rief er entzückt, "Nur noch ein Meter mehr und ich habe meinen Rekord vom letzten Jahr geschlagen!" Die "Toa" brachten fürs erste kein Wort heraus sondern standen nur mit offenen Mündern da. Erst als der Turaga sie ansprach bekamen sie ihre Fassung zurück. "Oh? Und wer seid ihr?", fragte der Turaga. "Wir? Äh, ja richtig. Wir sind das "Toa"-Team und waren gerade auf der Suche nach dem Turaga dieses Dorfes.", antwortete Taraija. "Dann habt ihr ihn ja gefunden!", meinte dieser mit einem grinsen, "Gestatten: Turaga Forsor mein Name. Der Turaga des Dorfes Keisallt. Aber ich würde vorschlagen ihr unterrichtet mich über euer Anliegen in meinem Haus. Dort ist es erstens gemütlich warm und zweitens sind wir auch vor dem heraufziehenden Schneesturm sicher." Dankend nahmen die "Toa" die Einladung an und ließen sich vom Turaga zu seinem Haus führen. Inzwischen fing es wirklich wieder zum Schneien an. 5.3 Die Geschichte der Toa Incognita Schon als die "Toa" in das Haus des Turagas gingen hatte sich das anfängliche Schneetreiben bereits zu einem richtigem Schneegestöber ausgeweitet. Alle waren froh, jetzt endlich im warmen zu sein und streckten sich behaglich auf ihren Sitzplätzen aus. Forsor kam aus der Küche mit einem Tablett auf dem sechs Tassen mit einem warmen, süß riechendem Getränk waren. "Ich hoffe ihr mögt Süßbohnentee.", meinte der Turaga und bot jedem eine Tasse an, bevor er selbst zu einer griff. Dann nahm er Platz und fragte Taraija: "Also, was führt euch Toa aus dem warmen Süden so weit in den kalten und garstigen Norden?" "Nun, edler Turaga, wir sind auf der Suche nach einem weiteren Mitglied unseres Teams.", begann Taraija, "Wir brauchen nämlich jemanden, der etwas von Maschinen versteht, sonst haben wir ein riesen Problem." "Soso...", murmelte der Turaga, schlürfte einen Schluck Tee und meinte anschließend, "Da wüsste ich genau den richtigen. Aber zuvor noch eine Sache: Ihr seid doch jetzt die Toa der Lefislav-Kette, richtig?" "Ja, warum?" "Nun, dann werdet ihr doch sicherlich meinen Bruder Turaga Barott kennengelernt haben.", schlussfolgerte Forsor. "...Nun ja, äh, Ja.", stammelte Taraija. "Wie geht es ihm denn?", fragte er. "Nun, da gibt es etwas das ihr wissen müsst.", sagte Taraija und tat so, als ab sie anfing bekümmert zu schauen, "Er ist leider seit ungefähr eineinhalb Monaten verstorben. An der Seuche wird vermutet, wie genau kann leider niemand mehr sagen." Forsor sah sie zunächst etwas entsetzt an, legte seine Tasse nieder und murmelte dann mit einem traurigen Blick, "Dann bin ich also der letzte..." "Es tut mir leid Turaga.", sagte Taraija tröstend aber Forsor winkte ab. "Alles nur halb so schlimm. Es war sowieso ein kleines Wunder, dass wir drei überhaupt von der Insel runterkamen. Und noch ein viel größeres, dass mein Bruder und ich die Sache noch über tausend Jahre überdauerten." "Ich verstehe nicht ganz was ihr meint, Turaga.", sprach die "Toa" des Wassers. Aber anstatt einer Antwort stellte Turaga Forsor eine Gegenfrage: "Würde es euch etwas ausmachen wenn... wenn ich euch von dem letzten Abenteuer meiner Brüder und mir erzähle?" Dabei lag ein gewisser Glanz in seinen Augen. "Nein, erzählt ruhig.", meinte Taraija und sah den Rest ihres Teams mit einem Blick an, der keine Widerrede duldete. "Gut, dann werde ich euch nun von dem letzten Abenteuer der Toa Incognita erzählen!", meinte der Turaga erfreut. "Also vor über tausend Jahren wütete noch die Seuche scheinbar unaufhaltsam in dieser Welt. Es gab kaum noch Toa und die letzten Überlebenden wurden weitgehend gemieden. Unzählige Expeditionen um die Seuche zu stoppen schlugen fehl, bis man es in Erwägung zog einem Toa des Plasmas, meinem späterem Bruder Lefislav, diese Aufgabe anzuvertrauen. Selbstredend nahm er sie an, immerhin konnte er so die Ehre der Toa retten. Zu allererst machte er sich auf den weiten Weg fünf Matoraner zusammenzutrommeln, mich eingeschlossen. Als er uns beisammen hatte machte er uns zu Toa, zu den Toa Incognita! Ja wir waren ein Erkundungsteam, hatten kaum Waffen sondern vielmehr nützliche Maskenkräfte oder Werkzeuge. Und uns war es auferlegt das zu vollbringen, an denen unzählige Matoraner zuvor gescheitert waren. Ja wir waren schon ein toller Haufen: Da wären Toa Barott, der Toa der Erde und bis vor kurzem noch der Turaga der Lefislav-Kette. Dann Toa Kagu, der eher schüchterne Toa des Feuers. Toa Ajana, eine der wenigen weiblichen Toa des Steins, worauf sie unglaublich stolz war. Toa Neehla,..." "Neela?!", unterbrach Taraija, als sie diesen verhasst vertrauten Namen hörte, was den Turaga schmunzeln lies. "Dann ist es also immer noch der übliche Brauch in Holin." "Wie?", fragte Taraija verwirrt. "Nun Toa Neehla war wirklich wunderschön, weshalb man die schönsten Wassermatoranmädchen nach ihr benannten. Nur wurde meine Schwester mit "h" geschrieben, alle nahr ihr benannten aber ohne. Doch wo war ich stehengeblieben? Ach ja. Toa Neela, die wunderschöne aber ziemlich vorschnelle Toa des Wassers, meine Wenigkeit als Toa Forsor, dem Toa des Eises und zu guter letzt der Toa des Plasmas Toa Lefislav unser Anführer. Uns allen war bewusst, dass die Zeit drängte, weshalb wir nur ein sehr kurzes aber verdammt intensives Training absolvierten. Dann machten wir uns auf den Weg die Seuche zu stoppen. Nach langem umherirren fanden wir endlich den Ort an dem die Seuche ihre Ursprung nahm: Es war eine bis dato noch namenlose Insel weit im Westen. Wir machten uns auf den Weg dorthin und fanden schon wenige Augenblicke nach unserer Ankunft dort einen passenden Namen: Die verfluchte Insel." "Warum habt ihr sie so genannt?", fragte die "Toa" des Wassers neugierig. "Warum meine Toa-Geschwister und ich sie so genannt haben? Das werde ich euch sagen: Weil sie einfach verflucht schien. Sämtliche Rahis lagen tot herum: Leere, verrostete Hüllen die sofort zu Asche zerfielen sollte man sie berühren. Unheimliche Energien erfüllten dort die Luft und selbst die Erde ist verbrannt und tot. Aber das war nur der Anfang: Im Kern der Insel war alles von Kratern oder Spalten durchzogen und überall quoll heißes Magma aus dem Erdinneren. Und überall lagen sie. Diese seltsamen Maschinenteile, die einen unheiligen Schein ausstrahlten - wir wagten es nicht diese zu berühren. Im tiefsten Teil wartete noch ein felsiger Irrgarten auf uns. Wir teilten uns in Gruppen auf um die unzähligen Gänge besser erkunden zu können. Barott und ich bildeten eine Gruppe, während Kagu, Ajana und Neehla die andere. Unser Bruder Lefislav zog es vor allein zu gehen. So erkundeten wir diese klammen, finsteren Felsspalten, bis auf wir aufeinmal vor Schmerzen zusammensackten. Die Seuche hatte uns erfasst und wir konnten förmlich fühlen, wie uns zuerst die Kräfte und dann das Bewusstsein verlies. Als mein Bruder und ich wieder zu uns kamen, hatten wir uns in Turaga verwandelt, aber wir waren noch am leben. Sofort suchten wir den Rest unseres Teams, doch wir kamen zu spät: Kagu und Ajana lagen tot im Staub, sie hatte die Seuche nicht am leben gelassen. Dann vernahmen wir den heißeren Hilferuf unserer Schwester Neehla. Wir fanden sie zusammengekauert neben einem riesigen mechanischem Torso. Auch sie hatte sich in einen Turaga verwandelt und hatte etwas zwischen ihre Arme gepresst und sah uns ängstlich an als wir sie fanden. Sie sagte, sie habe das Grauen gesehen und zeigte und ein großes Bündel, dass sie in der Hand hielt. Es war eien Art Stab, doch wir konnten nichts genaueres erkennen, da unsere Schwester es nicht wagte ihn auszupacken. Sie erzhählte uns nur, dass sie dieses Etwas aus dem riesigem Torso gezogen hat und dann noch einmal die Seuche aufflackerte. Anscheinend war dieses Ding der Grund für die Seuche gewesen, weshalb wir beschlossen es irgendwo sicher aufzubewahren. Von unserem Bruder Lefislav fehlte jede Spur, aber ich glaube er ist auch wie unsere Brüder und unsere Schwester gestorben." "Was geschah danach?", fragte Taraija. "Nun, wir drei schafften es tatsächlich wieder von der verfluchten Insel zu fliehen und die Hauptstadtinsel zu erreichen. Dort feierte man unsere Rückkehr gebührend. Man schlug uns sogar vor die Turaga der Stadt zu werden. Aber meine Schwester und ich waren nicht daran interessiert so eine große Stadt zu regieren, doch Barott nahm, nachdem er sich mit uns besprochen hatte, den Vorschlag an und benannte als erstes die gesamten Inselkette nach unserem Bruder und Anführer: Lefislav. Währendessen machten sich meine Schwester und ich auf den Heimweg. Ich wollte hier zurück nach Keisallt um dort der Turaga zu werden, während meine Schwester die Turaga des Dorfes Holin wurde. Aber sie war nicht mehr dieselbe: So lebenslustig und impulsiv sie früher war, so traurig und still war sie jetzt. Sie schrieb viele Schriften, von der sie mir nur eine zeigte. Es waren, wie sie sagte, Dinge, die sie seit sie dieses Etwas aus dem Körper gezogen hatte, nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekam. Wenige Wochen nachdem sie mir eine ihrer sehr negativen Schriften gezeigt hatte, starb meine Schwester und mit ihr, das Geheimnis woher diese dunklen Gedankengänge und Theorien über die Entstehung dieses Universums kamen." "Moment!", unterbrach Taraija und kramte aus ihrer Tasche das Bündel von Schriften, die sie in Holin gefunden hatte, "Könnten das ihre Schriften sein?" Der Turaga sah sie sich genau an und meinte: "Ja, das sind sie, dass ist eindeutig ihre Handschrift." Er wandte sich ab, scheinbar um nachzuschüren, in Wahrheit musste er aber eine Träne aus seinem Gesicht wischen. Dann wandte er sich mit einem lächeln wieder an die "Toa". "So, genug davon. Ihr wart so freunlich die Lebensgeschichte eines alten Turagas zu lauschen, dafür bin ich euch mehr als dankbar. Nun kommen wir aber wieder auf euer Mechanikerproblem zurück. Ich kenne einen Matoraner, der sich bestens dafür eignet: Kryos unseren kleinen Ruinenforscher." "Warum er wohl so heißt?", fragte sich Lyx eigentlich selber, doch wurde ihm die Frage vom Turaga trotzdem beantwortet. "Wir nennen ihn so, weil es seine liebste Beschäftigung ist, die Berge rund um Keisallt nach den Resten früherer Kulturen sucht." "Und wo finden wir diesen Kryos?", wollte Taraija wissen. Turaga Forsor sah aus dem Fenster hinaus in den jetzt so richtig wütenden Schneesturm. "Er ist momentan wieder auf einer Bergexpedition. Jetzt bei diesem Schneesturm währe es Selbstmord ihn zu suchen. Ich würde vorschlagen, ihr bleibt heute nacht bei mir zu Gast und macht euch morgen erstmal ein paar schöne Stunden in Keisallt." "Können wir nicht sofort am Morgen losziehen?", fragte Taraija. "Leider nein, der Schneesturm wird bis morgen früh anhalten. Solange wäre es besser in Keisallt zu bleiben.", antwortete der Turaga und richtete ein paar Nachtlager her. Denn "Toa" blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich hinzulegen und die Nacht durchzuschlafen. 5.4 Schöne Zeit in Keisallt Die "Toa" waren schon in aller frühe auf den Beinen in der Hoffnung, dass der Turaga sich geirrt hat. Doch dem war nicht so: Der Schneesturm wütete immer noch, zwar nicht mehr all zu stark, aber trotzdem stark genug, um im Dorf bleiben zu müssen. "Dann werden wir uns wohl oder übel die Zeit tot schlagen müssen.", seufzte Taraija und machte sich auf das Dorf zu erkunden. Ihr Ziel war die Bibliothek. Nach nur wenigen Stunden aber war Taraija gar nicht mehr so enttäuscht, dass sie nicht sofort losgehen konnten. Die Bibliothek war bestens ausgestattet und sie hätte noch einige Tage, ja sogar vielleicht einige Jahre mit dem Lesen der verschiedensten Bücher verbringen können. Während sie so in einer gemütlichen Ecke saß und kurz aus dem Fenster schaute gestattete sie sich einen fantastischen Gedanken. Sie stellte sich vor, dass sie mit ihrer Schwester hierhin gezogen und dort geschult wäre. Weit weg von all dem Misstrauen, von Neela und den engstirnigen Professoren. Nur zusammen mit Tiraija an einem kalten und doch so herzenswarmen Ort. Die Matoraner hier waren so anders: Freundlich und vorurteilslos gegenüber auch noch so finster aussehenden Fremden. Ein schwacher aber sehr bestimmter Energiestoß aus dem Ritualdreizack riss sie aus ihren Wunschträumen. "Ihr hab ja recht Meister.", dachte sie sich, "Es ist nun mal nicht so. Da hilft auch kein noch so schöner Gedanke. Was jetzt zählt ist meine Bestimmung." Schweren Herzen klappte sie das Buch zu und ging nach draußen. Dort hatte sich das Wetter endlich gebessert. Ganz sanft rieselten jetzt nur noch ein paar Flöckchen vom Himmel. Auf dem Weg zum Haus von Turaga Forsor traf sie auf Lyx, der auch ziemlich gut gelaunt wirkte. "Weißt du Taraija, ich glaube hier gefällt es mir.", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, während er seine Maske deaktivierte und unzähliges Kleinod in seinen Taschen verschwinden lies. "Dann wären wir ja schon zwei.", meinte Taraija gut gelaunt, "Aber wo sind die anderen?" "Alle in der Hütte des Turaga. Puritt ist es zu kalt, Myla weiß nicht was er anfangen soll und Xivan will nicht rauß, da er sowieso keine Matoraner jagen darf.", antwortete der "Toa" des Feuers. "Gut, dann nichts wie hin.", meinte sie und machte sich mit Lyx weiter auf den Weg. Vor dem Haus des Turagas warteten bereits Myla, Puritt und Xivan. "Ich nehme an, dass ihr erfolg bei dem Versuch die Zeit totzuschlagen hattet.", schlussfolgerte der "Toa" der Erde als er die Beiden sah. "Durchaus, aber wo steckt der Turaga und warum wartet ihr hier draußen?", wollte Taraija wissen. "Weil wir gleich aufbrechen werden. Ich wollte nur noch nach euch suchen.", sprach der Turaga, als er aus seinem Haus kam. Er hatte schon seine zwie Skistöcke in der Hand und seine Skier auf den Rücken geschnallt. "Damit ich das richtig verstehe: Ihr wollt mitgehen und diesen Kryos suchen?", fragte Taraija leicht verwirrt. "Natürlich. Keine Angst, ich werde euch nicht aufhalten. Immerhin kenne ich diese Berge wie meine Westentasche.", bekräftigte der Turaga, "Außerdem wäre es verantwortungslos Fremde wie ihr es seit alleine gehen zu lassen." Taraija überlegte kurz, sah den anderen in die Augen und antwortete dann: "Gut, dann führt uns Turgaga." Forsor nickte und machte sich auf den Weg und obwohl er ein Turaga war, war er ziemlich flink auf den Beinen. 5.5 Suche nach Kryos Binnen weniger Minuten hatten sie den Talkessel, in dem Keisallt war, verlassen und sahen eine noch unwirtlichere Gebirgslandschaft vor ihnen. Der Turaga schnallte sich nun seine Skier an die Füße und stieß sich mit seinen Skistöcken schwungvoll voran. Der Weg führte einen langen, steilen und tief verschneiten Pfad entlang. Ab und zu musste der Turaga warten, damit die "Toa" hinterherkamen. Es schneite wieder etwas stärker und der Wind wurde um einiges schärfer. "Wo steckt dieser Matoraner denn bloß?", fragte Lyx, als er dabei war eine Felsspalte nach der nächsten zu erklimmen. Turaga Forsor, der schon viel höher war, antwortete: "Dort vorn! Auf diesen hohen Berg wollte Kryos klettern." Dabei zeigte er auf einen noch ziemlich weit entfernten Berg. "Berge, Berge, Berge! Gibt es hier auch noch was anderes?", fragte Puritt mürrisch. "Ja, dass gefrorene Hinterland, welches noch weiter nörlich liegt. Aber glaubt mir, dort war schon lange kein lebendes Wesen mehr.", erklärte der Turaga. Taraijas Neugierde wurde geweckt: "Warum? Was ist so schlimm dort?" "Nun zu allererst ist es dort noch um einiges kälter als hier, doch das ist es nicht. Dort lauert irgendetwas, wie soll ich sagen? Es ist einfach einer dieser Orte, die man nicht betreten sollte, wenn einem das Leben lieb ist." "Kam das erst seit der Seuche?", hakte Taraija nach, denn es interessierte sie jetzt. "Nein, dass war fast schon immer so. Vor Ewigkeiten siedelten dort Matoraner - das war lange vor der Zeit der ersten Toa. Doch wenn man den Legenden glauben kann, dann fand die ganze Siedlung dort den Tod und seitdem wagte sich niemand, wirklich niemand dorthinter.", erzählte der Turaga, während er behende einen felsigen Abhang hinunterschlitterte, "Aber nun genug davon: Wir sind nämlich da." In der Tat erhob sich vor ihnen der große Berg auf dem jener Matoraner zu finden sei, den sie so dringend brauchten. Eben jener Matoraner war ettliche Meter weiter höher gerade dabei mit einem Eispickel etwas freizulegen. "Hm, könnte eine Feuerstelle sein, vermutlich aus der Vor-Toazeit.", murmelte er als das Eis endlich nachgab und die konservierten Aschereste freilegte. Sofort grub er seine Finger in die kalte Asche in der Hoffnung etwas interessantes zu finden - und zog sie sofort zurück. "Habe ich etwa Höhenfieber oder war das wirklich...?", fragte er sich und kramte eine kleine Bürste hevor mit der er vorscihtig die Asche beiseite kehrte. Was er freilegte erstaunte ihn. "Eine... Schraube?" Kryos kratze sich am hinteren Teil der Maske und starrte auf das Stück Metall. "Aber warum ist sie dann so warm? Sie glüht ja regelrecht." Er überlegte eine ganze Weile, dann entschied er. "Dich nehme ich mit! Zwar gehörst du nicht zu der Vor-Toazeit, aber du scheinst wichtig zu sein. Vielleicht löse ich das Rätsel ja eines Tages." Mit diesen Worten griff er nach der Schraube, wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann war im so, als ob er kein Metall sonder ein lebendes Wesen aufnehmen würde. Doch nachem es in seiner Tasche verschwunden war, verflog dieses Gefühl schnell wieder. Einige Stunden noch suchte Kryos den Berghang ab, ohne etwas weiteres zu finden, weshalb er beschloss zurückzugehen. Er ahnte nicht, wer gerade genau die andere Seite des Berges erklomm. Flink wie ein kleiner Rahi kletterte er den Berg hinab, dann passierte es: Einige kleine Felsen an der Bergspitze lösten sich und brachten somit nach und nach eine riesige Lawine in Gang. Kryos wollte gerade auf einer freien Fläche zum Fuß des Berges schlittern, als er die Lawine endeckte. Er versuchte schneller zu werden, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Gerade als die Lawine ihn einholte wurde er gepackt und in hohem Tempo weggezogen. Alles ging so schnell von statten, dass er nicht sah, wer ihn da rettete. Erst als er wieder auf den Beinen stand und die Lawine vorrüber war sah er sie - und war ganz aus dem Häuschen. "I..ihr h..habt mich gerettet?", fragte er stotternd während er die "Toa" von oben bis unten anstarrten und vor Freude gleich platzte. "Ja, wir haben dem Turaga deines Dorfes schnell die Skier ausgeliehen und...", wollte Taraija erzählen als Kryos sich nicht mehr halten konnte. "Wahnsinn! Wundervoll! Ich wurde von Toa gerettet! Von waschechten Toa!", rief er überglücklich und machte den einen und anderen Satz in die Luft. Taraija und die anderen sahen sich fragend an, bis die "Toa" des Wasser sich entschloss den wie wild vor Freude hüpfenden Matoraner festzuhalten. "Könntest du mal kurz stillhalten?", fragte sie sanft aber bestimmt. Kryos nickte. "Gut, also bist du zufällig Kryos?", fragte Taraija. Ein weiteres nicken war die antwort, als gerade Turaga Forsor eintraf. Er musste die Lawine abwarten, bevor er wieder zu den "Toa" aufschließen konnte. "Kryos bin ich froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist!", rief er erleichtert. "Keine Angst, edler Turaga! Mir passiert so schnell nichts. Immerhin wurde ich ja gerettet.", meinte der Eismatoraner selbsicher, "Gerettet von echten Toa, stell dir das vor!" "Ja ich hatte mit ihnen schon das Vergnügen. Doch hier ist nicht der beste Ort zum Reden. Gehen wir nach Keisallt, dort wartet nämlich eine Überraschung auf dich..." 5.6 Ein neuer Toa Kryos konnte es kaum erwarten. Was für eine Überraschung würde wohl auf ihn warten? Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, erreichten sie Keisallt. "Und? Was für eine Überraschung ist es?", fragte der Eismatoraner ungeduldig. "Nun, wir möchten, dass du Mitglied unseres "Toa"-Teams wirst.", offenbarte Taraija, "Nimmst du unser Angebot an?" Für eine Zeit lang schwieg Kryos, dann platzte es aus ihm heraus. "Ob ich annehme? Natürlich!", rief Kryos außer sich vor Freude, "Werdet ihr mich dann auch zu einem Toa machen? Werdet ihr?" "Selbstverständlich.", antwortete Taraija und achtete nicht weiter auf die entsetzten Blicke ihrer Mitglieder. "Aber nicht sofort. Ich muss mit meinen anderen Mitgliedern erst etwas besprechen.", fügte sie hinzu, "Wir treffen uns heute Abend vor dem Dorf." "Ich werde da sein!", entgegnete Kryos voller Vorfreude. Kurz darauf versammelten sich die "Toa" etwas abseits von Keisallt. "Bist du völlig von Sinnen?!", brüllte Xivan sofort los. "Da muss ich ihm leider ein wenig Recht geben Taraija.", fügte Myla hinzu, "Hätte es nicht gereicht ihn die Körperteile reparieren zu lassen um ihn dann wieder zu beseitigen?" "Ich verstehe es leider auch nicht ganz, warum ausgerechnet einen "Toa" aus ihm machen?", fragte Lyx. "Das bringt nur Ärger!", wante sogar Puritt ein, der sich meist aus solchen Gesprächen raushielt. "Jetzt beruhigt euch ersteinmal.", meinte Taraija und als alle verstummten furh sie fort, "Ich war mir bei dieser Entscheidung sehrwohl bewusst, dass, falls uns dieser Kryos auf die Schliche kommen würder, er als Toa viel schwerer zu beseitigen sei. Doch ihr müsst mal nachdenken: Würde er nicht schneller Verdacht schöpfen, wenn wir ihm seinen Wunsch nicht erfüllen?" "Das Stimmt.", überlegte Myla, "Immerhin hält dieser Bursche Toa für großherzige und mutige Helden und ihm könnte ja wirklich Zweifel kommen, wenn wir ihm die Verwandlung in einen Toa versagen würden. Ja du hast vollkommen recht, wenn wir ihm zu einem "Toa" machen, dann wird er am wenigsten Verdacht schöpfen." "Gut, dann wären wir uns also alle einig?", fragte Taraija erwartungsvoll in die Runde. "Ich bin dabei.", rief Lyx. "Ich auch.", stimmte Xivan zu. Puritt begnügte sich mit einem brummen und Kopfnicken. "So dann wäre das ja geklärt.", meinte Taraija, "Machen wir uns noch einen schönen Tag und dann verlassen wir diese Insel ein für alle mal und gehen unserer Bestimmung nach." Der Tag zog sich für manche scheinbar unendlich hin. Kryos saß gelangweilt in seinem Haus und hatte es schon aufgegeben die Stunden zu zählen. Er hatte alles schon vor Stunden zusammengepackt und wartete jetzt nur noch darauf, dass diese blöde Abenddämmerung irgendwan mal einsetzt! "Wenn ich dann ein Toa bin...", murmelte er vor sich hin, "Dann werde ich bestimmt richtig toll aussehen. So mit einer schimmerdnen Rüstung, mächtigen Waffen, Maskenkräfte... Hach! Und wenn ich meinen zukünftigen Brüdern geholfen habe, dann werde ich der Toa von Keisallt. Ja das wird schön..." Er musste vor Vorfreude lächeln und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen... ...und doch war schon wenig später die Sonnde drauf und dran hinter den Bergen zu verschwinden. Kryos war mittlerweile eingeschlafen und verständlicherweise völlig entsetzt, als er merkte, dass er beinahe verschlafen hätte. Schnell packt er seine Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg, nahm sich aber die Zeit sich ein letztes Mal in Keisallt umzusehen. Bald stieg er den Pfad, der zur Küste führte hinauf. Dort warteten schon die "Toa". "Da bist du ja! Wurde langsam Zeit!", murrte Puritt, der so schnell wir möglich von dieser eisigen Insel runter wollte. "Tut mir leid, ich bin vor lauter Langeweile eingeschlafen und...", rechtfertigte sich Kryos. "Ist doch egal. Hauptsache du bist jetzt da.", meinte Taraija freundlich, "Und bist du nun bereit ein Toa zu werden?" "Natürlich bin ich das!", rief der Eismatoraner freudig. "In Ordnung! Stell dich bitte da hin und egal was jetzt passiert: Halte still!", erklärte Taraija und zückte ein letzes Mal den Ritualdreizack und schoss damit auf Kryos. Als dieser wieder zu sich kam konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen. "Ich... Ich bin... bin ein ...TOA!", brüllte er vor Freude und rannte erstmal im Kreis herum um seine neue Kondition zu testen. Dann begutachtete er seine goldenen Schulterpanzer und seine weißen Bein- und Brustpanzer, zog mit staunen sein Eisschwert und sah sich seinen kleinen Schild genauestens an. "Wow, das ist so toll! So unfassbar aufregend! So.." "Schon gut!", fiel ihm Xivan ins Wort, "Es ist toll, dass weiß jeder von uns, dass musst du uns nicht extra auf neue verklickern!" "Ach so... tut mir leid. Es ist einfach nur so aufregend.", murmelte Kryos. "Verzeih Xivan's Unfreundlichkeit. Er mag die Kälte einfach nicht, dass ist alles.", munterte Taraija auf, "Aber wie sieht's aus: Können wir aufbrechen?" "Na klar!", meinte Kryos wieder glücklich, "Doch was ich noch fragen wollte: Wozu habt ihr extra nach mir gesucht?" "Das erkläre ich dir, wenn wir wieder auf Lefislav-Moltt sind.", weichte Taraija aus, in Wahrheit musste sie sich noch etwas einfallen lassen. So waren die "Toa" nun zu sechst und machten sich auf den Weg zu Küste. Sie wollte noch heute Nacht aufbrechen. Am morgen des nächsten Tages sollte noch ein letzes Ereignis für längere Zeit in Keisallt stattfinden: Ein Luftschiff stürzte direkt vor dem Haus des Turagas ab und ein fluchender, maskenloser Erdmatoraner krabbelte heraus. "Verdammter Schneesturm!", rief er ärgerlich, als er die Komplett vereiste Hülle des Luftschiffes begutachtete. "Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Turaga Forsor, als er aus seinem Haus stürzte in der Angst, es gäbe Verletzte. Der Maskenlose schüttelte den Kopf. "Mir gehts gut, was man von meinem Luftschiff nicht behaupten kann." "Erlaubt mir noch eine Frage: Wer seid ihr?", wollte Forsor wissen. Der Erdmatoraner nahm Haltung an. "Vor euch steht Elitepolzist Rehim! Ich bin gerade in geheimer Mission unterwegs Turaga. Es ist ein Kriminalfall, wie man ihn nur einmal vorfinden wird. Aber ich werde das Rätsel lösen, dass spüre ich... naja, könnte aber auch am kalten Wetter hier liegen..." "Ich verstehe leider nicht ganz...", wante der Turaga ein. "Ist schon in Ordnung, besser ihr wisst lieber zuwenig, als zuviel. Doch ich hätte eine dringende Frage an euch: Waren hier zufällig fünf verdächtige Individuen, die sich als Toa ausgaben?" "Ja, sie kamen vor etwa zwei Tagen hier an und wollten einen technikbegabten Matoraner rektrutieren.", erklärte der Turaga. "Interessant! Sie haben ihnen doch keinen Matoraner ausgehändigt, oder?" "Doch, ich habe ihnen Kryos anvertraut, wieso? Gibt es irgendein Problem?", fragte der Turaga leicht besorgt. "Ich fürchte wir müssen das Gespräch an einem anderem Ort weiterführen. Gehen wir in mein Luftschiff." Der Polizist öffnete demonstrativ die Tür des Luftschiffes und ließ den Turaga einsteigen. "Also, was ist?", fragte Forsor nervös. "Bevor ich irgendetwas verrate: Sind sie bereit zu schweigen?", wollte Rehim wissen. "Ja, das bin ich.", antwortete der Turaga bestimmt. "Okay, dann hört jetzt gut zu Turaga. Diese Toa sind nichts anderes als Verbrecher! Ich verfolge ihre Spur schon seit geraumer Zeit und kann ihnen einige Straftaten nachweisen: Schwerer Diebstahl, Hilfe beim Ausbruch, mehrfacher Polzistenmord und den feigen Mord an Turaga Barott um die Macht über die Lefislav-Kette zu erhalten." "Was?!", rief Forsor schockiert und musste sich setzen. "Sind sie sicher, dass diese Toa wirklich all das getan haben? Auch den Mord an ... den Mord an meinem Bruder?", fragte Forsor, denn er wollte es einfach nicht glauben. Rehim nickte traurig. "Leider bin ich mir sicher. Alle Indizen sprechen dafür. Trotzdem kann ich sie nicht verhaften, denn ihr Bruder, also Turaga Barott hat sie vor seinem Tod noch von ihrer Schuld freigesprochen. Ich weiß bloß nicht wie sie das hingekriegt haben. Aber ich konnte es in seinen Augen sehen, dass er dazu gezwungen wurde. Und nun ja am nächsten Morgen war er dann schon Tod.", erklärte Rehim und die eh schon weiße Maske des Turaga schien noch ein Stückchen bleicher zu werden. "Aber warum haben sie diese Toa nicht nach dem Mord an meinem Bruder belangen können?" "Weil sie sich bei der gesamten Bevölkerung als große Retter vor der Kriminalität vorgetan haben. Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich auch gar nicht von amtswegen hier, sondern ermittle gerade auf eigenen Faust. Selbst meinen eigenen Chef - der mir immer so vertraut hat - haben sie blenden können." "Aber für was brauchen sie dann Kryos?", hakte der Turaga nach. "Das werde ich ihnen sagen, es ist zwar nur eine Theorie doch sie erscheint mir glaubhaft. Ich konnte sie jede Nacht dabei beobachten, wie sie an finsteren Stellen von Lefislav-Moltt seltsame Maschinenteile geborgen haben. Eines Nacht jedoch schien eine andere Partei entschlosssen zu haben ihnen diese streitig zu machen. So kam es Nacht für Nacht zu eiem kleinen schlagabtausch, denn die Toa aber meist für sich entscheiden konnten. Doch vor einer Woche wurde bei diesen Kämpfen ein Maschinenteil beschädigt und dann sind sie sofort hierher aufgebrochen. Meine Theorie ist also, das sie diesen Kryos für die Reparatur dieser ominösen Maschinenteile brauchen." Der Turaga dachte lange nach und sah von mal zu mal entsetzter aus. "Was ist? Wissen sie irgendetwas wichtiges?", fragte Rehim. "Ja durchaus! Diese Maschinenteile. Strahlten sie irgendeine unheimliche Aura aus?" "Jetzt das sie es erwähnen, war mir schon etwas mulmig bei dem Anblick." "So etwas habe ich befürchtet.", der Turaga sah sich bestätigt, "Rehim, hört mir gut zu: Offentsichtlich wollen diese Toa wieder etwas Unheiliges zusammenfügen, das aus diesen Maschinenteilen besteht." "Das hört sich ja furchbar an!", rief Rehim entsetzt, musste aber gleich darauf fragen, "Was ist so schlimm daran, dass sie scheinbar einen alten Apparillo wieder flicken wollen?" "Das kann ich ihnen leider nicht genau sagen, aber ich fühle es förmlich, dass es schrecklich sein wird, wenn sie es schaffen.", meinte Forsor. "Seien sie unbesorgt Turaga! Ich werde diese Burschen einbuchten bevor es zu spät ist!", ermunterte der Polizist entschlossen, "Ich werde sie weiter beschatten und noch bevor sie sich versehen sitzen sie hinter Gittern! Schließlich nimmt sich der größte Polizist, der je gelebt hat, dieses Falles an!" "Alos an Selbstvertrauen mangelt es dem Burschen nicht.", murmelte der Turaga in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart. "Haben sie etwas gesagt?" "Och gar nichts. Sehen wir lieber zu, dass wir ihr Luftschiff wieder flott kriegen.", weichte Forsor aus. Die "Toa" kämpften sich indessen schon über das Meer zurück nach Lefislav-Moltt und sehr bald schon, würde die Suche nach den Körperteilen weitergehen... Zurück zum vierten Kapitel: 4. Kapitel (Das erstarrte Universum 1) Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Veloci